Witches Of The Halliwell Line
by acceptable
Summary: The Witches of the Halliwell line. Charlotte Warren began a line of witches that survived demon attacks, witch burnings and betrayals. Each chapter tells the story of one of the Charmed One's ancestors.
1. Charlotte Warren

**Charlotte Warren**

"I have so much to thank the three witches for, the strangers who came from the future to save my child. Both I and my beautiful little girl Melinda owe our lives to them. They were the three most powerful witches of all time and were brought to us on All Hallows Eve to save my child.

Melinda was prophesised to be born on that day, a magical baby, who would allow good magic to flourish in the new world. When I first heard the prophecy I was proud, but also a little scared. _My_ child was to begin a line of powerful, good witches? However my friends and I weren't the only witches to hear of the prophecy. Ruth Cobb also heard it.

Ruth was a power hungry witch who used to belong to Eva's coven, like me. She wasn't always evil but the lure of power turned her and after hearing the prophecy she began to openly practice dark magic. She tried to turn the rest of us too but we held strong together and resisted her. We banished her from our coven but she wouldn't leave us alone. She began to send witch hunters after us, causing the deaths of many of the coven. We had to go into hiding.

I had thought that her only aim was to kill us all but when she sent the witch hunters after me they captured me and brought me to her. This was not long before my baby was due but I didn't realise the connection to the prophecy until she told me. She wanted my baby. She wanted my baby's power.

I had never known such despair when I heard this. I begged and pleaded with her not to harm my baby but she just laughed and said she didn't want to harm my child. Just to raise her. To bring her up to be evil.

However not all Ruth's followers were loyal to her. A witch hunter, Micah, despised Ruth and everything she stood for and agreed to help me. He sent word to Eva and the rest of the coven about Ruth's plans and they sent word back that they would help.

When I heard this my spirits were raised and I began to see some light again, but Ruth had another secret. A man from the future, from the same time as the three witches, had also travelled back in time. To change the future by ensuring that Ruth got my baby.

He knew about the witches though, that they were coming to save me. He used such strong magic to stop them that I thought no witch could get through to me. But I was wrong. These witches were the most powerful of all time and no-one could stop them.

I can still remember lying in that bed in Ruth's house, and seeing those witches walk in and say that Eva had sent them to save me and my child. I didn't trust them at first, I thought that they were just more of Ruth's followers but their good magic showed me the truth. They magically made the pain go away, and then got me out of the house, through all of Ruth's spells. The run through the woods is a bit of a blur though. I was in pain but I can remember watching two of the witches create a protective shield and scare the witch hunters away, while the other delivered my child.

The feeling felt when I first held Melinda in my arms was amazing. Earlier that day I had thought it was all over. That I would be dead and my child brought up to be evil. But these witches had stopped that from happening. I promised them that Melinda would know of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world.

I'm looking at her now. Melinda, my little girl, five years old now. She's already showing great potential for magic. But I still can't help wondering about the last thing the witches said, just before they were pulled into the vortex to take them home. That they thought we were related. I wonder if they belong to the line of good witches my daughter is prophesied to begin. I suppose only time will tell."


	2. Melinda Warren

Thanx for your reviews Nathy10000 and Peanut2lb! Hope you like the nxt part and plz keep reveiwing!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melinda Warren (1670 - 1692)**

"Outside of time, Outside of gain, Know only sorrow, Know only pain."

As I completed the spell, a magical wind picked up and I watched as Matthew Tate; someone who I thought had loved me but in the end had betrayed me; was sucked into the locket. I could see little bright, white lights hovering in the area where Matthew had been. I stretched out my hand towards them and felt a warm glow spread through me. My powers had been returned to me.

The heavy door of the cell slammed open and the turnkey who had let in Matthew stood in the doorway. "Where's Matthew" he demanded fiercely, although I could sense his fear.

"Gone." I replied simply.

A mixture of confusion and fear spread over the turnkey's face and he almost ran out of the cell, locking the door behind him. It hurt me how they feared me. Most of them had known me for a long while, ever since my family and I had moved to Salem from Virginia, where I was born, but their friendliness had turned to hatred now that they knew I was a witch.

I should never have trusted Matthew, never have thought that he loved me, but the passion had felt sincere. Until he had tried to kill me to get me to use my powers against him. All the time I had thought that I was the one with the secret, but in fact it was Matthew. He had known that I was a witch and all that he had been after were my powers. For that was Matthew's power, the power to copy the powers of good witches when they are used against him. After that he is immune to the effects of those powers.

That is how he gained my powers. He was waiting in my house for me, said he had a surprise for me. As I leant over to kiss him I had a premonition - I saw Matthew talking to the town council, then the image faded to witch hunters marching down the road to my house, and finally, I saw myself being burned at the stake. I pulled back horrified, almost unable to believe that Mathew would betray me, until I saw his smile. He leaned back against the wall and thanked me. I didn't understand what he meant and when I saw him pull out a knife my instinct was to freeze him.

I ran out of the room, looking for my daughter Prudence, hoping that Matthew hadn't harmed her. I found her playing in her room, unaware of Matthew's attack. "Mum?" she asked, frightened, when she saw my face.

"Hush, sweetie." I replied nervously, "We need to get out of here. Come on."

We run hurriedly down the stairs but by then Matthew had unfrozen and was standing at the base of the stairs. I tried to freeze him again but nothing happened. Desperately I flung out my hand at him, using my telekinesis to hurl him out of the way and Prudence and I ran to the door. As we got there we heard the sound of glass smashing. Matthew had recovered and had exited through one of the windows. He confidently strode away, down the road and I felt a flicker of fear. This was where my premonition was about to come true. I knew that he was going to the town council to accuse me of being a witch.

I knew I didn't have much time. I needed to make a potion to vanquish Matthew, before the witch hunters came. But first I needed to get Prudence to safety. If I failed, I would be burned at the stake and so would Prudence. I needed to protect my daughter. Swiftly going upstairs, I grabbed the Book of Shadows I had started and gave it to Prudence. I took her to my neighbour, Alice, who promised to look after Prudence and then I returned to my house. I had a potion to make and a spell to write.

I was just measuring the potion into the locket Matthew had given me, when I heard a loud knock on the front door. I felt my heart go cold. This was it. I quickly glanced at the spell I had written to make sure I had memorised it and placed the piece of paper under a glass vase hoping Prudence would find it and add it to the Book of Shadows.

There were seven witch hunters gathered around my door. I used no witchcraft to fight them, only pleaded with them not to believe Matthew. If I didn't prove Matthew's charge then Prudence should be safe. However my pleas were to no avail. I was dragged down to the cells and locked in.

I knew that Matthew would come to visit me, that I just had to be patient and then I could curse him into the locket. His arrogance would be his downfall. And it was. He had thought that since he was now immune to my powers that I posed no threat, but he was wrong. I felt satisfaction as I cursed him into the locket and knew that even though I will burn at the stake, Prudence will be safe and will carry on the Warren line, so that the three witches, the Charmed One's, who I had prophesied will be the most powerful witches of all time, the witches who had come from the future to save my mother, will be born.


	3. Prudence Warren

Sorry I havent updated for like ages n ages n ages n ages......but i was bust with college and i was working on my other fan fic 'Blood Ties', but that's finished now so Im updating this now! Hope u all like it, Its the longest chapter iv ever written i think!!!  
Lotsa luv

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prudence Warren**

Dodging an energy ball I ducked behind an overturned table. The table shuddered as another energy ball hit it. Risking a glance round the side of the table I saw the six foot several, red-skinned demon advancing, with an energy ball in its hand. The demon snarled as he saw me and I quickly squinted my eyes, using my power of telekinesis to send the energy ball flying back at the demon. It staggered back but unfortunately it wasn't vanquished. The demon was hurt though, enough to make it shimmer away at the sound of the front door opening.

"Prudence?" gasped Alice, surveying the scene in front of her, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Demon attacked." I explained briefly to my guardian. Alice had taken me in when my mother, Melinda, had been burned at the stake for being a witch. However, unlike most women burned at the stake, my mother _had_ actually been a witch, and had passed that legacy to me. Alice wasn't a witch, but she knew all about magic and she knew that witches weren't evil, as the majority of people in the 1700's thought.

"Is it gone?" Alice asked, helping me to put the room back to rights.

"For now." I replied, "I'll check the book of shadows and see if it's in there."

"Oh, ok."

Smiling at Alice's nerves, I reassured her, "I'll be ok. I mean, I always am aren't I?"

"Yes, I know, it's just that you know demons scare me. I don't want you to get hurt. Your mother gave you to me to keep you safe, look after you. Yet demons attack you almost constantly."

"It's not your fault. I'm a witch, that's why demons attack, and it's my destiny to fight back. There's nothing either of us can do about that."

Alice smiled at me and nodded. We had had this conversation and ones similar to it before. Alice knew what my destiny as a witch was, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Ok. I'll check the book." I said walking upstairs to my room.

I closed the door behind me and reached under my bed for my book of shadows. My mother had given it to me before she had been killed - it was one of the only things I had left of her. Most of the entries were in her writing, apart from the few that I had added. My mother had told me that she had started this book for her descendants; a way to pass on knowledge to help defeat evil.

Settling myself down I started to flick through the pages, scanning each page for the demon that had attacked me.

-----

A few hours later I found myself looking at the demon. His name was Axellon and he was an upper level demon. 'Great' I muttered to myself, 'First I need to find him, then cut of a slice of his flesh, then get away from him, then make a vanquishing potion, then find him again, then vanquish him. Why can't thing's ever be easy?'

There was a summoning spell I noticed. I figured it would be better if I summoned the demon here as there was less chance of someone seeing anything magical.

"Alice." I called down the stairs.

"Yes Prudence?" she replied coming out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to summon a demon. Is it ok if you go out of the house again?" I asked.

"Yes…I'll go and see Marianne…Will you be ok?" Alice was looking anxious. I didn't want to worry her but I had to vanquish the demon.

"Yes, you know I'll be fine." I smiled brightly. I hoped I would be anyway. You never did know if it would be the next demon that would kill you, or the one after that, but I tried not to let it bother me. I'd probably go insane if I did!

I heard Alice close the door behind her and I grabbed the crystals to make a crystal cage. Walking into the living room I set them out then went into the kitchen to get a knife. I stood in front of the crystals and took a deep breath before chanting the summoning spell.

"A witch's call through the light,  
To bring a demon to my sight,  
Spirits soar through space and time,  
Summon Axellon with this rhyme."

A chill wind picked up and what looked like swirling smoke filled the space within the crystal cage. I saw the familiar red skin of Axellon, his face twisted with an evil smile.

"You summoned me, witch?" he spat, "Your downfall."

He reached out a hand exploding the crystals in a burst of flames, causing the crystal cage to shimmer briefly before disappearing. I reflexively squinted my eyes, slamming Axellon into the wall behind him. He fell back to the ground and I ran quickly forward, the knife held out in front of me. Axellon snarled, pulling himself to his feet as I lashed out with the knife. It made contact and he howled in pain, but unfortunately, unlike last time, he didn't shimmer out now that he was injured. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at me.

Not expecting this, the energy ball hit me before I could avoid it and it was my turn to fly through the air and hit the wall. Dazed, I looked up as Axellon advanced. My brain still not working properly, I looked around desperately for a weapon before the realisation that I still held the knife hit me.

From my position on the ground I threw the knife at Axellon. It plunged into his throat and he made a strangled noise as he reached up with both hands and pulled it out. This time Axellon did shimmer out and I sighed in relief as I got to my feet.

I felt my shoulder cautiously. It was bleeding where the energy ball had hit it but didn't seem to be too bad. I made my way over to the place where I had cut Axellon with the knife and grinned triumphantly as I picked up the slice of flesh laying a pool of what I assumed to be black blood.

Just then I heard the front door slam open. Alice ran in breathless.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, "Megan, next door, came and told me that there were funny noises coming from here; crashes and screams and….oh my god, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." I reassured her, "Minor energy ball, and minor miscalculation with the demon. He got out of the crystal cage." Surveying the mess around me and Alice's face I could see we had different interpretations of minor.

Waving the flesh in front of her face I quickly changed the subject. "Well, I got the flesh that I needed to make the potion. I'd better go and make it now." Walking out the room, I called back over my shoulder, "Tell Megan I fell down the stairs!"

-----

A while later I stood back from the simmering potion and threw the slice of flesh into the potion. There was a small explosion and when the smoke had cleared I filled two potion bottles with the potion. Considering, I changed my mind and filled an extra potion bottle; I had underestimated Axellon once before already.

When I walked back into the living room Alice had just finished clearing up. She looked up questioningly and I shook one of the potion bottles in front of her face.

"All done." I said chirpily, she looked hard at me and I sighed. "Alice, don't worry. Really, everything will be fine." I walked over to the front door and paused, "I'm gonna summon Axellon again to vanquish him but not here in case things don't go as expected like before. I'll go out to the woods and hope no-one's talking a walk."

"Ok." Alice accepted, "but be careful, not just with the demon either. You know what'll happen if anyone sees you."

I knew only too well. I nodded solemnly, my thoughts on my mother. "I'll be careful."

-----

I reached a clearing in the woods and stood still listening. I couldn't hear anyone and I hadn't seen anyone on my way here. I doubted anyone would be around as I was in the middle of a forest in the freezing cold. There was a lazy wind and I pulled my jacket around myself, shivering. 'Might as well get it over with' I thought, 'no point waiting around.'

I hadn't bothered with any crystals as Axellon hadn't had any trouble with them before. So I pulled a piece of paper with the summoning spell on out of my pocket and held the potion in my hand, ready to throw.

"A witch's call through the light,  
To bring a demon to my sight,  
Spirits soar through space and time,  
Summon Axellon with this rhyme."

As before, swirling smoke appeared and I threw the potion as I saw a tall silhouette form within it. The smoke blocked Axellon from my view and when it had died down there was nothing but an empty clearing; empty apart from the smashed potion bottle.

'Did I vanquish him?' Even as the thought entered my head a sixth sense screamed at me to turn round and I ducked as I half turned, the energy ball narrowly missing my head.

Axellon was standing behind me, smirking evilly. He must have shimmered out before my potion hit him. He threw another energy ball and I dropped to the ground to avoid it. Using my telekinesis I sent Axellon flying back into a tree and threw the second potion at him. This time he waved his hand, a ball of flame incinerating the potion bottle.

He jumped to his feet and powered up another energy ball. I prepared myself to duck it but just before he could throw it another figure appeared; a knife leaving its hand and hitting Axellon in the upper arm. He swung round angrily, the energy ball still in his hand, and Alice stood there frozen in terror as he advanced, snarling.

Recovering from this unexpected turn of events, I realised I still had another potion and hurriedly threw it at Axellon.

From my vantage point, the potion bottle flew incredibly slowly through the air as Axellon drew back his hand preparing to throw the energy ball at Alice. A sixth sense akin to the one I had felt, warned Axellon, but he spun around to late to do anything as the potion hit him.

For a moment, frozen in time, Axellon stood there, a shocked expression on his face, before he suddenly burst into flames. He threw his hands out and screamed in pain as the flames swirled up around his body. There was a howling of the wind and then the flames were sucked into themselves and vanished, the only sign of the vanquish a ring of burnt and singed grass.

I looked across the clearing and my eyes met Alice's.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit at home…I was just so worried for some reason. I know that you've fought so many demons before but there was just something different about this time…"

I held up my hands to stop Alice, "Alice! Don't apologize; you probably just saved my life! And this demon _was_ different. He was more powerful than most I have to fight."

"Let's go home." Together we walked back through the woods, back to the house. I briefly looked back over my shoulder at the clearing. One more demon was vanquished. Satisfied with this I caught up with Alice, looking forward to a while with the semblance of a normal life.


	4. Brianna

Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! Hope you like the next part to it. Im having a little writer block about Prudence's life so I'v gone straight in to Brianna but I might add Prudence's story in later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brianna **

As I stood on the almost abandoned field, facing Gabriel, I could see the harm that his works had done. The field was empty of any sign of life apart from us, although dead soldiers around us were lying in shapeless huddles.

"A job well done, I would say." Gabriel smirked, unsheathing his sword. The red of the sunset glinted off it causing it to turn blood red. 'Symbolic of the blood he has caused to be spilt.' I thought bitterly. Too many had died due to this Lord of War and I was going to end it, tonight. For, although I was a nurse, I was also a witch with the power of telekinesis and I had a responsibility to stop Gabriel.

Gabriel was a Lord of War - a being whose goal is to continuously start war -and his powers come from his sword. Lords of War and their swords are supposed to be inseparable. Separate them, and you disgrace the Lord of War - they lose their ability to start wars. The only way to regain them would be to kill the eldest child of one of my descendants. I wasn't too worried, my daughter, Melanie (named after my ancestor Melinda), was a powerful witch and I hoped that her descendants would be too. When, if, I got back home I would add the Lords of War to the Warren Book of Shadows so if Gabriel did try to seek revenge then they would be prepared.

The problem was that I couldn't kill Gabriel. Lords of War are immune to the weapons of man, but I hoped that disgracing him would be enough. That was what I was planning to do. Separate Gabriel from his sword and so disgrace him, losing him his powers. I only hoped it would work. It wasn't going to be easy.

I moved closer to Gabriel, so I could still see his face in the fading light. "It'll be your last." I replied threateningly, "You're not gonna win this time, too many people have been killed."

"You think you can stop me, witch?" he sneered back. "I'm immune to the weapons of man and your magic can't kill me either. I'm invincible."

"Maybe not, but I can still try." I responded defiantly, hoping that his arrogance would shield my plan from him.

But before I could use my magic, he suddenly threw an athame at me. I threw myself to one side, rolling over to get on my feet again. Gabriel lashed out with his sword and I ducked instinctively, feeling the rush of air displaced by the sword's passage. This wasn't going the way that I had planned; Gabriel wasn't giving me the opening I needed to separate him from his sword.

Gabriel kept swinging at me with his sword, forcing me to concentrate on not getting killed instead of how to stop him. Turning to avoid the sword I tripped over a dead body and landed painfully on the ground. I was exhausted. As I tried to struggle to my feet, I could hear Gabriel laughing menacingly. He thought he had won, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. It was as I had hoped; his arrogance was giving me the opportunity I needed. Gabriel was swinging his sword loosely in his hand. He seemed unaware of my power as a witch. The power of telekinesis.

I closed my eyes briefly and concentrated on the magic inside of me. I could feel my power building up and I determinedly got back on my feet.

Explosively, I lashed out with my hand and channelled my power onto his sword. I could feel the surge of power growing as I struggled to separate Gabriel from his sword - Gabriel was strong, but I was stronger. I felt a triumphant feeling as I wrenched the sword away from Gabriel and sent it flying across into the air. I didn't know where I was sending it but I knew it was a long way away, hundreds of miles away.

"No!" shouted Gabriel in despair as a grey mist swirled up around him. For a moment I thought that he was being vanquished but then I realised I was seeing his powers being withdrawn from him.

I thought it was all over, that I had won, and maybe I had won but Gabriel wasn't giving up. He lashed out with his fist and caught me on the side of my head. I hit the ground heavily and tensed in anticipation but Gabriel was running. Running away. I got to my feet as the night began to close in, but I felt no fear. Gabriel was no threat anymore. I had won this battle.


	5. P Russel

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter.

The cousins story is split into parts in different viewpoints, so this is just the part from P. Russell's viewpoint

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P. Russell b. 1894 d. 1924**

I looked up at the manor, the place I had known all my life, and felt a wave of sadness flow through me. I raised my hand to the necklace Anton, my warlock lover, had iven meAngrily, I shook my head and continued up the steps to the open front door. 'What was the matter with me? Despite the fact that they were my cousins this was the only way for me and Anton to be together. They had to die so that Anton could get their powers and then…', I felt my unhappiness leave me as I contemplated the future, 'and then we would be together, and we would be unstoppable.'

Composing myself, I stepped through the front door into the speakeasy I owned with my cousins. The first thing I saw was my youngest cousin's husband, who was playing the piano, turn to look at me. His gaze was carefully expressionless and a felt a slight unease. How much did my cousins know of what Anton and I had planned? I stared contemptuously back at him causing him to turn away.

As I walked into the living room, aiming for the bar, I was approached by Charlene, a witch who often frequented the speakeasy, "Well, where did you go off to." she exclaimed brightly.

I forced myself to smile sweetly back and reply "I had to get some herbs. It would be a little difficult to make my potions without them."

She nodded slightly less cheerily, hopefully she had picked up on my derision, "Oh right." and seemed about to carry on when I interrupted quickly.

"Would you like me to curse anyone for you?"

She laughed nervously and began to back off. I strode past her without another glance and went over to my youngest cousin at the bar. The glance she gave me was the same as her husband's and was just as unreadable, but I could imagine that there was a flicker of fear in it. She was giving me nothing else to work with and it made me feel powerful.

"You're not afraid of me, dear cousin, are you?" I asked faking a sweet smile.

"Why?" she questioned, challengingly, "should I be?"

I disregarded the question and turned to the barman, Jake Larson. "My usual." I demanded, "Bring it to my booth."

I walked out of the living room on my way to the parlour, but was stopped by my other cousin. "We need to talk… now." she insisted.

"We're done talking, cousin." I spat contemptuously, "And hadn't you better get back to your job? There are people queuing up to have their photographs taken so don't you think you should transfer your attention to someone who cares?"

Before she could reply I walked off, but was again distracted, this time by Christina Larson, the barman's young daughter. She was sitting opposite a woman, both facing a crystal ball - my crystal ball.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, striding over there, I pointed at the woman, "Get out of here. And you, Christina," I continued angrily, turning to face her. "I told you to watch my stuff, not use them." Noticing a china doll on the table beside her I picked it up and threw it on the ground. The head smashed and Christina ran to pick it up, crying.

"You broke my favourite dolly" she sobbed, hugging it tightly.

Sighing irritably, I pulled open the door nearest to me and walked outside slamming it behind me.

Suddenly and quietly, a man came up behind me, grabbed me by the stomach and spun me round pushing me against the wall. "I've been looking everywhere for you" he murmured sensually.

"Anton" I smiled teasingly, reaching up to kiss him.

After a moment he pulled back and led me by the hand round to the back of the manor. "I have something for you." he said, handing me a potion. "Drink this."

"What is it?" I queried

"A potion to triple your powers." he looked around us and lowered his head closer to mine. "This way we are prepared in case your cousins are ready for us. It will help us succeed."

Basking in the gaze of his green eyes, I smiled again and drank it in one swallow. I felt a warm glow spread through me and could feel my power building up. I stretched out my hand at a box of wine bottles and watched as it burst into flames.

"Feels good to be bad, doesn't it" smirked Anton

"Yes." I replied, although my heart wasn't in it. I was feeling a mixture of emotions again. I knew I was having second thoughts about killing my cousins but I pushed them out of my head and tried to concentrate on the task in hand.

However Anton seemed to be aware of what I was feeling. "They're good witches." he said, "And I need their powers if we're gonna win, if we're gonna be together."

"I know." I replied. "I'm ready."

"Remember to wait until I have lured your cousin away from her husband - I'll pose as her former lover and then you make your move." Anton waved his hand over his faced and morphed into a blond haired man. "Shall we?"

"Lets."


	6. P Baxter

Thanx for all the reviews!! luv ya all loads!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P. Baxter b. 1897 d. 1970**

Watching my eldest cousin walk away, I knew I should feel anger, hatred even, but all I could feel was regret. Regret at what she could have been, regret at what my other cousin and I would have to do.

I looked over at my husband, who was playing the piano, and sensing my gaze, he turned to look at me smiling sympathetically. He knew what I was going through, how I was feeling and he was looking to comfort me. I felt love for this man flow through me and I felt my heart rise a little as I knew he would be there for me, whatever happened. "Unless of course I get killed." I muttered distractedly.

Jake Larson, the barman, looked at me curiously and I realised that I had spoken those words aloud. I flashed a smile at him and before he could ask any questions I excused myself and went over to the piano.

"Everything alright?" my husband queried.

"It will be soon I hope." I replied. I caught sight of my other cousin who was just lowering her camera after taking a picture of an happily smiling old couple. Watching their contentment with life I hoped I would grow old to a life like that.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told my husband quietly, grabbing an old make-up case off the top of the piano. I crossed over to my cousin who looked at me questioningly.

"Did you find the spell?" she asked quietly, not taking her eyes off our eldest cousin who had stopped by Christina Larson and was speaking angrily to her.

Wordlessly I opened the make-up case and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to her.

She looked at it approvingly. "This should work. We should act soon, when everyone's gone tonight. We can't leave it any longer. We can't risk her and Anton to continue joining forces any more, in case another innocent is killed."

I nodded silently, my mouth dry. My cousin had always been the more aggressive one, the strong one. She didn't appear to have any doubts about what we were planning and her acceptance of the actions we had to do was something I envied.

I moved across to the hallway and stood for a moment watching my husband play the piano, before I was distracted by the front door open. Looking at who had just walked in I felt my face freeze in a state of shock. My former lover had just walked in the door and was smiling at me.

I hurried over to him. "What are you doing?" I hissed, "You can't be here."

He smiled again although I detected a difference in it - a harshness that I hadn't known before.

"I'm just missing you baby." he whispered drawing me into a corner.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed, "What's the matter with you? This isn't like you."

The harsh grin he gave me in reply caused my heart to freeze. "You're right. It's not." he answered mockingly, waving a hand in front of his face and morphing into his true features.

Into Anton.

I opened my mouth to scream, but he quickly covered my mouth. Fighting to get free I watched as he gestured to my eldest cousin, who then walked over to my other cousin. Her words carried over to where I was struggling with Anton.

"Do you want to talk now?" she spat maliciously.


	7. P Bowen

Thank you ppl for reviewing!! hope you like the last part of the three cousins!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P. Bowen b. 1895 d. 1972**

I stood, almost stunned, by the turn of events. My eldest cousin was watching me with a malicious smile on her face - she thought she had won, but I don't give up that easily.

"Upstairs." she demanded, but we were both distracted by the sound of my youngest cousin crashing into the floor. She had managed to break free of Anton's hold but Anton was still advancing on her.

I moved to help but my eldest cousin sent a fireball at me. Instinctively I summoned my powers and sent a blast of icy breathe at it. The fireball froze in mid air, the flames covered with ice.

All around us people began to scream and run for the doors. Through the mass of people I could see my youngest cousin being choked my Anton. I hurriedly tried to fight my way through the crowd to help her, but her husband got to them before I could. He grabbed a rake standing by the door, and hit Anton in the back, causing him to release my cousin. But Anton wasn't hurt; he simply turned round and hit my cousin's husband with enough strength to send him flying into the fireplace, knocking him unconscious.

I moved forward again to my youngest cousin but I was blocked by my other cousin. I lashed out my foot, intending to kick her, but she managed to grab my foot and push me back. I lost my balance and crashed to the floor, winded.

I could see my cousin desperately trying to freeze Anton but he fought through the freeze and began strangling her again.

"I'm going to like having that power." I heard him mutter.

By now, most people had left the manor, although I could see Christina Larson on the upstairs landing. I got back to my feet and opened my mouth, sending a stream of ice at my eldest cousin. However the flow of ice seemed to be absorbed by the necklace she was wearing.

She gestured to the amulet and smiled coldly. "How does it feel to be powerless against me?" she mocked cruelly

"If you think I'm powerless," I replied, suddenly kicking her to the ground, "then you don't know me very well, _cousin_."

She tried to get up but I grabbed her hands, holding her down.

Through the doorway I could see my youngest cousin raise her knee and slam it into Anton's stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath, and my cousin managed to break free. However Anton was beginning to get up again. My cousin tried to freeze him again, which slowed him down, and looked desperately around her for some help.

Doing the same I suddenly saw a solution. "The grandfather clock!" I shouted, nodding towards it, while still holding my other cousin down.

I saw the understanding on my youngest cousin's face and as Anton began to get up, she grabbed the grandfather clock and pushed it over on top of Anton. She hurried to join me, taking a rope off one of the curtains as she went.

Our gazes met over our cousin's head and we knew what we had to do.

My youngest cousin stepped behind my other cousin and began to strangle her with the rope. I took of her amulet and threw it as far away as I could, hoping that was the only immunity she had to our powers.

"We know Anton's a warlock." my youngest cousin began.

I took the piece of paper with the spell written on it and continued, "And that he's fallen in love with you."

"And turned you evil."

"We can't have you guys join forces. Not in this life. Not in any life."

"God forgive us." finished my youngest cousin sadly.

I stretched out my hand, holding the spell so both my cousin and I could see it.

Together we chanted the spell that would destroy our cousin.

"Evil witch in my sight.  
Vanquish thyself.  
Vanquish thy might.  
In this and every future life."

I let go of my eldest cousin and both my youngest cousin and I stepped back.

"No." whispered my eldest cousin, then more loudly, "No!" as flames began to consume her.

I felt a wave of sadness flow through me as I thought of who she might have been, of what we should not have had to do. But I also felt a satisfaction. We had stopped two powerful evil beings and destroyed one of them. Anton had little power with our cousin and our spell would make sure that they did not join up in any of her future lives.

I turned to my cousin, now my only cousin, and nodded acceptingly.


	8. Penny Halliwell

So, i know I haven't updated this story for ages n ages n ages...but now exams are all over 'yay!' I thought I'd write a new chapter. There are going to be more than one story for Penny and Patty but I'll upload them all as seperate chapters and i might add some other chapters in for some other ancestors mentioned in the show. WhenI update I'll put the newest chapter as the last chapter but when I upload the one after that I'll put it in chronological order...if that made sense to anyone!  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this fic so far...plz dont have forgotten this fic! Im sorry for the break!

**

* * *

**

**Penny Halliwell**

1967: The Summer Of Love

"Penny, the Whitelighters are putting on a light show!" exclaimed Robyn, pushing open my door.

"Hold on, I'm just adjusting my aura…" I readjusted the beads hanging round my neck, which were bathing me in different coloured lights, then, satisfied with my aura, the lights died and I turned to Robyn and smiled, "Come on, I don't want to miss this!"

I followed Robyn, my best friend, down the stairs and we stopped on the half-landing to watch the Whitelighter's light show over the head of the two-dozen or so witches that had gathered in my husband Allen's and my house.

Three Whitelighters had made a circle in the centre of the living room and were making shapes with their blue-white orbs, their waving hands orchestrating the display.

"Outta sight." I sighed dreamily, and beside me Robyn nodded in agreement.

The Whitelighter finished their show and bowed to the watching witches. Robyn and I joined in the clapping and cheering and made out way down into the crowd, exchanging words with many of the other witches.

We walked stopped in the doorway to another room, where another witch was playing a guitar to a small group of witches, swaying to the music with their eyes closed.

"I've never seen so many witches just hanging out." said Robyn in amazement, surveying the witches filling up the house.

I noticed a strange, almost greedy, look in her eyes, but it had vanished the next second. I shook my head slightly telling myself it was just a figment of my imagination. I was tired having been preparing for the Magical Be In that was to take place here tonight.

"Wait till the Magical Be In." I told her excitedly, "This house was built on a spiritual nexus. We're gonna tap into its power tonight and ride the magic wave."

Robyn nodded and just at that moment, I felt a strange sensation. As if I was watching a film and the picture had suddenly jumped. Ugh, I obviously hadn't been getting enough sleep, I decided, what with organising the Be In.

The sound of a car horn jolted me from my thoughts. "Ooh! Allen's back!" I exclaimed happily.

I rushed outside, with Robyn behind me and greeted my husband Allen with a cheery "Hi!"

Allen climbed out of our brightly coloured van, nicknamed the rainbow bus, and cam running up the path to the front door. "Hey!" he smiled back, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed blissfully and leant forward to give Allen a kiss, 'God how I love that man!' I thought with a smile. Allen wasn't a witch but he was cool with magic and the like.

"Where's Patty?" I asked. Patty was our beautiful little daughter.

"I dropped her off at my sister's, she's gonna crash there tonight." Allen told me, "Listen up, I passed this groovy drum circle on the way here. Who wants to check it out?"

"Count me in!" I grinned, pulling my arm around my husband and calling out, "Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus?"

A crowd of witches, including Robyn, followed us into the van and we set off for the drum circle Allen had seen.

* * *

"Hear the drums," Allen cried, "Feel the beats crashing down upon parched shores…" 

We were sitting, gathered on the grass, feeling the beat of the drums. Allen was reciting for us over the drums and I leant back, closing my eyes and letting the sounds drift through me.

"…Hounding like the feet of ten thousand soldiers. Whispering why. Why!"

Allen ended the poem, his voice filled with passion. I clapped and cheered along with the others around us. I could feel the love and peace radiating from everyone around. This, _this_ was what we were about. The feelings of harmony only heightened my desire for my dream to come true, my dream of a crusade to rid the world of evil; not through fighting or the inner anger that makes us want to fight, but through the magic power of love.

Suddenly the harsh wail of sirens disrupted the calmness. A couple of police cars arrived and the police got out of the car brandishing batons and megaphones.

"It's the pigs." announced Allen, raising his arms in exasperation.

"Okay, everybody, let's break it up." called one of the police through a megaphone, "Let's go, everybody out. Move it!"

"This is a park, man." someone protested, "You can't control God's green earth."

"It's the tax payers green dollars that pay for this park, and you're loitering," retorted the officer, raising his megaphone again he snapped, "So move it."

A chant began in the crowd and soon almost everybody was chanting, "Hell no we won't go!"

The police waved their batons threateningly but when nobody left they began arresting the people closest to them.

As they came closer to Allen and I, I shook my head in disgust. They had no right to arrest us for celebrating all the peace and love in this world. I narrowed my eyes as a spell came to my mind.

"They have no right, they have no power,  
Turn their hate sticks into flowers."

I smiled in satisfaction as the police started in surprise, noticing that instead of holding batons they were now holding bunches of flowers.

Robyn ran up to us, "Let's jam. If the cops catch us we'll miss tonight." she said.

"Yeah, lets go." I agreed, leading the way back to the rainbow bus.

* * *

Back at the manor we were working hard to prepare for the Be In tonight. I passed round a bag filled with crystals instructing everyone, "Take a crystal, bless it and hide it outside the manor. We wanna form a perimeter." 

"What are those?" inquired Robyn, pulling a crystal out of the bag.

"They're pyrite crystals. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil. Kind of like a demonic alarm system." I told her.

"I thought our gathering tonight was a peaceful one." said Robyn, frowning.

"I wanna give peace a chance as much as anyone, Robyn, but I'm not dumb." I sighed, "Do you know how many covens are coming tonight? We'll be sitting ducks."

"Right." agreed Robyn vaguely.

As Robyn turned and left the room, I saw Allen looking after her strangely. I opened my mouth to ask him about it but then another witch, asking me about the crystals, distracted me. When I turned back to talk to him Allen was gone. I shrugged, I'd ask him about it later. Right now I needed to find Robyn. We still had a lot of preparation left to do.

"Did you see where Robyn went?" I asked a nearby witch.

"Upstairs I think." she told me.

I nodded my thanks and made my way upstairs.

I couldn't see anyone when I reached the top of the stairs. I nudged open a few doors but there was still no sign of Robyn.

I was about to make my way downstairs again when I heard voices form the attic. Raised voices. Frowning I went to the half open door of the attic and peered round.

Allen and Robyn were there. I stared in shock at the fireball in Robyn's hand, what was going on?

"My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of misery tonight." Robyn spat aiming the fireball straight at Allen's heart.

"No!" I screamed rushing into the attic just as the fireball hit Allen, "Allen!"

I dropped to my knees at Allen's side, turning him over. His eyes were open and glassy. I felt tears spring to my eyes but when I turned to face Robyn I felt a new emotion, anger.

I could feel the hatred rise up in me as I stood up and faced Robyn. "Why?" I demanded, "How could you betray us like this?"

Robyn sneered at me, "You're all so pathetic, thinking you can defeat demons with love? I'm just helping my warlock friend take advantage of that, helping him take out all of you peace lovers." she laughed evilly, "And you're just lining up like lambs to the slaughter."

Robyn took a step forward but I held out my hands, "Don't come any closer." I warned her.

"Why, what are you going to do, attack me?" she scorned, a cruel smile forming on her face, "We're going to kill you all, then we'll go after Patty and destroy all you peaceniks once and for all."

I felt horror as I heard Robyn threaten Patty. A burst of fire lit up inside of me, no-one was going to hurt Patty, I wouldn't let them.

Looking down at Allen's lifeless body and then at Robyn's hate filled eyes I realised with a jolt that there was going to be no reasoning with her. Robyn was evil and she was going to keep killing until something stopped her. In that instant I knew that I was going to have to stop her.

My dream was a dream of a perfect world but it was idealistic. We couldn't rid the world of demons through love. Only through fighting could we achieve a world free of demons.

And I had to fight now, fight Robyn. I couldn't let anything happen to Patty and for her sake I had to survive this too. Patty had just lost her father to evil, I wasn't going to let her lose her mother too.

I balled my fists then lashed out my arm in Robyn's direction. She had time for a brief look of surprise before she was thrown backwards, crashing into the wall behind.

I stepped closer to her, "Maybe I was wrong," I told her, "Maybe it's okay to fight for someone you love."

It had been a long time since I had done this but the spell came flowing from my mouth.

"Forces of good unite,  
Aid me now in this fight,  
Let Robyn's evil deeds cease,  
With these words of love and peace."

I forced myself to keep watching as Robyn screamed. Flames ignited around her and soon a scorched and blackened patch on the floor was all that was left. "That's for Allen." I said quietly.


End file.
